DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The International Symposia on Hormonal Carcinogenesis have become the premier international forum for both USA and foreign researchers studying the role of hormones and other growth regulators in the initiation, promotion, and progression of hormonal cancers. Many of these neoplasms, namely, breast, prostate, ovarian, and endometrial, represent some of the most prevalent cancers Occurring in humans. These Symposia are unique in that they bring together a group of epidemiologists, basic scientists, and clinicians of widely diverse disciplines, including cell and molecular biology, endocrinology, biochemistry, reproductive toxicology, pathology, gynecology, medicine, and epidemiology. Invited speakers are engaged in the cutting edge of hormone-associated cancer research. The Third Symposium will be held in cooperation with the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and will take place in its facilities in Seattle, WA, September 6-12,1998. Major sessions include: (1) Population/molecular epidemiologic studies of breast, prostate, and ovarian cancers; (2) Molecular genetic studies of hormonal cancer sites; (3) Estrogen receptor interactions in human and animal models; (4) Estrogen/progesterone action in breast cancer; (5) Cell cycle and cell proliferation studies in breast and endometrial cancers; (6) Oncogenes and suppressor genes; (7) Aromatase: Implications for breast cancer; and (8) Organ sites: Prostate and ovary. Symposium and State-of-the-Art lectures will be presented by outstanding investigators on subjects pertinent to hormonal carcinogenesis. The clinical session will focus on the benefits and risks of hormone and estrogen replacement therapy (HRT, ERT) in women. Both basic and clinical studies will be presented in this session. Because of the comprehensive and integrated format, these Symposia have become the sole international forum for dissemination of the latest advances in the field, providing a wider exposure of information by the timely publication of the proceedings in book form.